Chain of Ascension (mission)
|name=Chain of Ascension |prev= |conc= |next= |image=Rak'shir Slayn SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Co-op Missions |date=2506 |place=Slayn |result= |battles= |side1=Allied forces Tal'darim |side2= Amon's Forces Tal'darim splinter faction Hybrid |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) First Ascendant Ji'nara |commanders2= Amon's Champion |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Push Amon's champion into the Pit of Sacrifice *Ji'nara must not be defeated |optgoal=Destroy the Slayn elementals |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Chain of Ascension is a Co-op Missions scenario that was added in Patch 3.2 to Legacy of the Void. It is based on the Legacy of the Void campaign mission Rak'Shir. Background After First Ascendant Alarak defeated Highlord Ma'lash in Rak'Shir, giving him the title of Highlord of all Tal'darim, Second Ascendant Ji'nara claimed the title of First Ascendant. However, a subfaction of Amon loyalists in the Tal'darim challenged her in Rak'Shir for her position as First Ascendant. With the aid of allied commanders, Ji'nara defeated Amon's Champion, his Tal'darim and the hybrid who were fielded, defending her position on the Chain of Ascension. During the battle, Slayn elementals wandered onto the field, interfering with the battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Chain of Ascension (in English). 2015-11-17. Gameplay The players spawn in the northwest corner of the map. Expansions are near the center of the map, but unlike other Co-op maps where the expansions are blocked by destructible rocks, here they are wide open but guarded by enemy forces. To win the mission, the players must support Ji'nara and fight their way through the enemies to the far Pit of Sacrifice. Both players must have at least one unit near Ji'nara for her to push her opponent back. If enemy forces are near the fight, they will support Amon's champion and halt Ji'nara's progress. Enemy attack waves will spawn both to attack the players' bases and to stop Ji'nara. As Ji'nara pushes her opponent back, hybrids will spawn on the map and patrol around a small area. As long as they live, Ji'nara will be pushed back regardless of nearby forces. The first hybrid wave spawns west of the southern expansion, the second wave spawns north of the northern expansion, the third spawns south of the southern expansion, and the final wave of hybrids spawn in the far southwestern corner over the Pit of Sacrifice. The hybrids spawn in accordance with Ji'nara's progress, so players may wish to delay in aiding her until they are certain they can destroy the hybrids that will spawn. Slayn elementals spawn during the mission and can be destroyed for bonus experience. The first spawns south of the first hybrid wave's spawn point, the second spawns either southeast of the southern expansion node, to the east of the third hybrid spawn point, or east from the eastern expansion node, to the southeast of the second hybrid spawn point. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Chain of Ascension. *Blind Tribute *The Ascended *Nuclear Family *Together Forever *Battle Hardened *Shir Chaos *Flipping Out *Perfect Storm *First Strike *Instant Karma *Certain Demise Notes Ji'nara's mission dialogue will change if Alarak is selected as the commander. This is one of the three Co-op missions in which commanders may "infinitely" grind achievement stats; enemy waves and hybrid groups (just right of the eastern pit on the high ground) will respawn endlessly even after all static enemies and structures are destroyed. References es:Cadena de ascensión (misión) Category:Co-op Missions maps